Only You
by Blue eyes6
Summary: Phoebe has a secret admirer who is jealous of Cole.
1. Default Chapter

Only You  
  
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are married and are living in the penthouse. Belthazor was never vanquished. The whole Source "possession" story never happened. Cole is a lawyer and Phoebe has her advice column. A secret admirer is stalking Phoebe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Charmed, I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole and Phoebe  
  
Chpt 1 Cole was shifting through his papers when Phoebe walked in. "Cole, what are you looking for?" "The papers I was working on last night." "Did you look in the bedroom?' Phoebe asked. "That's right." Cole said as he put his arms around Phoebe's waist. "I was going to do some work but got sidetracked by someone." "By who?" Phoebe asked as she turned to face Cole. "By my beautiful wife." Cole answered. They were just about to kiss when the doorbell rang. "I'll get the door while you find your papers." Phoebe said as she walked to the door.  
  
"Hi, George." Phoebe said when she opened the door. "Hi, Phoebe. Sorry to disturb you so early but there's no room left in your office. We had to put all your 'Dear Phoebe' mail in there. Here's the overflow. "Thanks George." Phoebe sighed as she closed the door. "What's the matter?" Cole asked when he looked at Phoebe "Dear Phoebe mail. George just brought it over." "What about your office?" "That's where the rest of the 'Dear Phoebe' letters are." Phoebe said as she took off her jacket. "I thought you needed a ride to work?" Cole asked "No. I'll stay home and sort through these letters." Phoebe walked Cole to the door. "I'll see you later, baby." Cole kissed Phoebe and left.  
  
"Phoebe, why are you home? Are you sick?" Piper asked. "No. It seems my office is now my personal mailroom. I have so much 'Dear Phoebe' mail that the paper sent me the overflow. So, I'd figure I'd stay home to answer them." "That's a good idea. The reason I'm calling is to invite you and Cole to dinner, tonight." "Let me get back to you on that. I have to talk to Cole first." "Okay. I'll talk to you later." Piper said.  
  
After Piper hung up, Phoebe called Cole. "Cole Turner's office. How may I help you?' Grace Smith asked. "Hi Grace. It's Phoebe. Is Cole free?" "He's in a meeting right now. I'll have him call you as soon as he's free." "Thanks Grace." Phoebe said.  
  
After Phoebe hung up she started to go through her mail. When opened the first letter she was shocked. It wasn't a letter asking for advice. It was a love letter. From a secret admirer. Dear Phoebe You are so beautiful. So special. So sweet. Every time I see you I fall more in love. I would love to meet you in person. Please meet me at Franks coffee shop on Friday, 4/25 at 11am. Your secret admirer Phoebe was stunned. She never expected to find a love letter. She didn't know what to do so she called Piper. "Piper, I need your help!" Phoebe exclaimed. "What's wrong? You sound upset." "I received a love letter from a secret admirer. He wants me to meet him tomorrow." Phoebe said. "Don't go! He may be crazy!" Piper shouted. "I won't go. Thanks for the advice." "That's good. And Phoebe make sure you tell Cole. Don't keep this from him." Piper said.  
  
A half-hour later Cole called. "I'm sorry baby. The meeting took longer than I thought. What's up?" Cole asked. "Piper invited us to dinner, tonight." Phoebe said. "Sounds great. I'll be home soon." Cole said. "I'll call Piper and let her know we're coming." Phoebe said.  
  
"Piper, Cole and I are coming to dinner." Phoebe said. "Great. Be here at 7."  
  
Piper, please don't mention the letter to Cole." Phoebe pleaded. "Phoebe, you have to tell him about the letter." "I will. Just not tonight." "Okay, I won't say a word." Piper promised.  
  
"Cole, Phoebe, hi!" Paige exclaimed as she hugged them both. "Great to see you both." Leo said. "It's so strange, visiting after living here for most of my life." Phoebe said. "We're turning your room into a nursery." Piper said with a smile. "What! My room!" "Phoebe, you don't live here anymore." Cole reminded her. "Sorry." "Great dinner Piper." Cole said, changing the subject. "I bet you don't get many home cooked meals." Paige said. 'Hey! I resent that remark." Phoebe said. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Phoebe, come and see the nursery. It looks great. Leo and I decorated ourselves." Piper said as they entered the nursery. "It looks great." Phoebe said as she looked around the room. As they made their way downstairs Piper asked Phoebe when she plans to tell Cole about the letter. Phoebe didn't say a word. "Phoebe, you have to tell Cole. You can't keep this from him." "I'm waiting for the right time." "Do it soon." Piper said as they joined the others.  
  
Phoebe was very quiet on the drive home. "What's wrong?" Cole asked. "I'm just tired. I can't keep up with all the 'Dear Phoebe' mail." Phoebe replied as she lay her head on Cole's shoulder. 'How do I tell Cole about the letter? Maybe I'll let him read it' Phoebe thought to herself. "You should hire an assistant." "What did you say?" Phoebe asked. "You should hire an assistant." Cole repeated. "Does Grace want a new job?" Phoebe teased. "Don't even think about it." Cole answered. "Does she have a twin?" Cole just smiled.  
  
Phoebe, baby, you look dead on your feet. Why don't you go to bed." Cole suggested when they arrived home. "Are you coming?" "I need to get some work done. I'll come to bed in an hour." Cole answered. "Good night, Cole." Phoebe said.  
  
Phoebe was just drifting off the sleep when she remembered she left the letter, from the secret admirer, on the table. She got out of bed and went to the living room. The letter was lying on the table, inches away from where Cole was working. "I thought you went to sleep?" Cole asked. "I got thirsty." Phoebe answered as she dropped the letter in the box, with the rest of her mail. Then instead of going back to bed, Phoebe went over to Cole. She put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear. "Come to bed Cole." "Just give me a minute." "Cole, you can finish that in the morning." Cole looked at Phoebe. She looked so lovely. "Cole, are you there?" "I'm sorry. I was just thinking how beautiful you are." "You're so sweet. Come on. Let's go to bed." Phoebe said. 


	2. chpt 2

Only You  
  
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are married and living in the penthouse. Belthazor was never vanquished. The whole Source possession storyline never happened. Cole is a lawyer and Phoebe has her advice column. A secret admirer is stalking Phoebe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of charmed. I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole and Phoebe  
  
Chpt 2 The next morning Cole found Phoebe pacing the living. She had a worried expression on her face. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear him approach her. "Phoebe, baby, what's wrong?" "I have something to show you." Phoebe said as she handed him the letter. "When did you receive this letter?" "Yesterday. I was going to wait till I received another letter before I showed you. I feel better that I didn't wait." Cole pulled Phoebe onto his lap and softly kissed her. "Phoebe, thank you for showing me the letter." Cole kissed her again. "I trust you and I know you won't go and meet him." Cole ran his fingers through Phoebe's hair. "I could stay like this forever." Phoebe sighed. "Safe, in your arms." "I love you Phoebe. I always will." "I love you too, Cole. I feel so much better now that we talked."  
  
After Cole left for work Phoebe called Piper. "Piper, I told Cole about the secret admirer. I feel so much better." "Why don't you help me get P3 ready for Vanessa Carlton." Piper suggested. "I'll meet you there at 10:30." Phoebe said.  
  
"Cole Turner's Office. How may I help you?" "Grace, is Cole busy?" Phoebe asked. "I'll connect you." "Turner." "Cole, if you need to reach me I'll be at P3, helping Piper set up for Vanessa Carlton." "Have fun." "Mr. Turner, your 10 o'clock appointment is here." Grace called. "Honey, I have to go. I'll talk to you later." Cole said.  
  
At P3 Piper keep Phoebe so busy Phoebe didn't have time to worry about her secret admirer. "Piper, it's one o'clock. Let's grab some lunch. I'm starved." "Okay, but I get to pick where we eat. After lunch Piper drove Phoebe to her office to pick up more mail. Then she drove phoebe home. Phoebe hugged Piper "Thanks for today. I didn't think about my. about him, all day. Love ya. Bye. 


	3. chpt 3

Only You  
  
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are married and living in the penthouse. Belthazor was never vanquished. The whole Source story line never happened. Cole is a lawyer and Phoebe has her advice column. A secret admirer is stalking Phoebe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole and Phoebe  
  
Chpt. 3  
  
Saturday morning Cole found Phoebe staring out the window. "Phoebe, baby, what's wrong?" Phoebe sighed as she handed Cole the letter. Dear Phoebe, I waited for you for over an hour and you never showed up. What happened? Please meet me at P3 on Wednesday, 4/30 at 9pm. Your secret admirer Cole hugged Phoebe. "Baby, I know it's hard not knowing who he is. I feel it's better you stay away from him. Phoebe started to cry. "I know you're right Cole, but these letters are bothering me. I feel like he knows me." "Baby, please don't cry." Cole said as he hugged Phoebe tighter.  
  
Phoebe's secret admirer was mad. He couldn't believe Phoebe didn't meet him. He felt, if she meet him, he could convince Phoebe to leave her husband.  
  
On Wednesday, Cole planned to take Phoebe out to dinner but he was running late. "Nothing's gone right all day. And now I have a flat tire." Cole muttered. He called Phoebe to tell her he'd be late. "Hello?" "Phoebe, baby, I'm sorry but I'm running late. And now I have a flat tire. I wanted to take you out to dinner, but I won't be home till after 10." "Cole, I'll call for delivery. We'll go out another night." "Sounds great."  
  
Cole arrived home at 10:30. Phoebe took one look at Cole's face and knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?" she asked. "My tire was slashed! It cost $75 for a new tire and to have them change it!" "I'm sorry." Phoebe quietly said. Cole looked at Phoebe and sighed "No, Phoebe. I'm the one who's sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you." Phoebe hugged Cole "You're angry. It's only natural." "But I shouldn't have taken it out on you." Phoebe took Cole's hand and led him to the table. "Sit down and eat. I brought a bottle of your favorite wine." Before Phoebe knew it, Cole pulled her onto his lap. "Cole, my dinner is over there." "Share mine." Cole said as he fed her some chicken. "This is good. Try some." Phoebe said as she fed Cole some of the chicken.  
  
Phoebe's secret admirer couldn't believe it! She stood him up, again! It's all HIS fault! 'I have to do more damage than a flat tire.' He thought to himself.  
  
Cole woke up and quietly got out of bed so he wouldn't wake Phoebe. He went to the kitchen for something to drink. He was pouring himself a glass of orange juice when he felt to arms slide around his waist. "It's 2am" Phoebe said as she laid her head on his back. "I know. I got thirsty."  
  
I missed you. Let's go back to bed." Phoebe said. Cole slipped his arms around Phoebe's waist as they made their way to their bedroom. When they reached the bedroom Cole removed Phoebe's sweater and started kissing her neck. "I love when you do that. It drives me crazy." "I aim to please." Cole said as he worked his way down her shoulder. Cole then picked Phoebe up and laid her on the bed. Phoebe took his hand and pulled him down, next to her. They were soon lost in each other.  
  
Phoebe woke up to a ringing doorbell. "Hi, Phoebe." George said. "Haven't seen you at work lately. How have you been?" "I'm fine. Been working at home. Why'd you stop by?" "I thought you might like a ride to work." "No, thanks. I'm not going to work today." Phoebe said as she hurriedly pushed George out the door. George made Phoebe nervous. He always seemed to be hanging around her.  
  
"Who was at the door." Cole asked. "George" Phoebe quietly said. 'What's wrong?" Cole asked as he pulled Phoebe into his arms. "George makes me nervous, but I'll handle it, Cole." Phoebe said. Cole kissed Phoebe "Remember, I'm here if you need me or if you just want to talk." "I know." Phoebe kissed Cole goodbye. As the door closed Phoebe whispered "I love that man!" 


	4. chpt 4

Only You  
  
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are married and living in the penthouse. Belthazor was never vanquished. The whole Source story line never happened. Cole is a lawyer and Phoebe has her advice column. A secret admirer is stalking Phoebe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole and Phoebe  
  
Chpt. 4  
  
Phoebe went back to work on Friday. "Phoebe! It's great to see you back at work. I. we missed you." George said when Phoebe entered the office. "Thanks, George."  
  
Phoebe was growing more and more uneasy around George. "Is Elise in her office?" Phoebe asked. "Yes she is. I'll walk you over." "That's okay. I'll go myself."  
  
"Phoebe, come in. How's everything?" "Fine. What did you think about my column?" Phoebe nervously asked. "It was great. Now as far as an assistant goes, I was thinking of George." "No! Not George! Please Elise, anyone but George!" Phoebe exclaimed "What's wrong with George?" Elise asked "He makes me nervous. I'd rather work alone than have George as an assistant." "Phoebe, how would you like to work at home?" "I would like that." Phoebe answered. "We'll do it on a trail basis. Say three months." Elise said. "That would be great. Thanks Elise." "Just turn out columns like your last two and I'll be happy. Start Monday."  
  
Phoebe went to her office and called Cole. "Turner." "Cole! I'll be working at home! Elise said we'd try it for three months. Isn't that great!" "Phoebe, slow down. I can't understand you." "Sorry. I'll be working at home for three months. It will be on a trail basis. If it works out it will be permanent. I won't have to see George" "Phoebe, you'll have to see George sometimes." Cole said as he signed the papers Grace left on his desk. "Yes, but not as often."  
  
After phoebe hung up she went through her mail. She found another letter from her secret admirer. Phoebe You stood me up, again. But I still love you. I still want to meet you. Please meet me at Wong's restaurant on Friday 5/12 at 8pm. I'll be waiting. Your secret admirer. Phoebe called Cole back. "Turner." "Cole, can you meet me for lunch?" "Phoebe, baby, what's wrong?" "Meet me at 1 at the diner across the street from the paper." "I'll be there." Cole said. "Thanks, love you."  
  
Cole was worried about Phoebe. She was so happy when he talked to her earlier. What happened to change her mood, so fast?  
  
Phoebe was waiting for the light when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to defend herself, hen she noticed it was George. "What is it now George!" Phoebe exclaimed. "I'm sorry I'm bothering you." George said as he turned to leave. "George, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap. I'm just tired." Phoebe said "How about we grab some lunch." George suggested. Phoebe stepped back. "I'm meeting someone for lunch. See you later."  
  
Phoebe's secret admirer watched as she crossed the street. 'I wonder who she's meeting' he thought to himself. After Phoebe entered the diner her secret admirer crossed the street and looked in the window. When he saw Phoebe hug and Kiss Cole, he smiled.  
  
"Phoebe, baby, what's wrong?" Cole asked when the waiter walked away. "I'm having a bad day." "Tell me what's the matter." "I received another letter from my. from him." Phoebe said as she handed Cole the letter. "I don't want you to meet him, Phoebe. I'm afraid he'll hurt you. If anything happened to you I'd be devastated." Cole quietly said as he handed the letter back to Phoebe. Phoebe placed her hand on Cole's "Can't have that now can we. I won't meet him. I promise."  
  
After lunch Cole walked Phoebe to her office. "I'll see you at 7' Phoebe said as she hugged him. "I'll make steak and potatoes." Cole kissed phoebe and then left for his office.  
  
George watched Cole leave. "Sally, who's that?" he asked. "That's Phoebe's husband." "Oh." George said as he walked away.  
  
When Cole got back to his office he found Grace pacing. "What's wrong?" "Please don't be angry." "What's wrong?" Cole repeated Grace walked past Cole and opened the door to his private office. It was a mess. Papers were thrown all around and furniture was over-turned. "Damn! Who did this!" Cole demanded. "It was like this when I returned from lunch.  
  
Cole was still angry when he arrived home. "Cole, what's wrong?" Phoebe asked "Someone broke into my office while we were at lunch!" Cole exclaimed. "Was anything taken?" "I won't know till I clean up." He sighed. "Tomorrow." she said as she took his hand "We'll clean up tomorrow." 


	5. chpt 5

Only You  
  
Summary: Cole and phoebe are married and live in the penthouse. Belthazor was never vanquished. The whole possession story line never happened. Cole is a lawyer and Phoebe has her advice column. A secret admirer is stalking Phoebe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Charmed. I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole and Phoebe  
  
Chpt. 5 The next morning Phoebe found Cole sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. "Cole! Are you okay!" Phoebe exclaimed as she sat down beside her. "I have been trying to figure out who's been causing me problems." Cole said as he held Phoebe close. "Do you think it was a demon?" "No, demons confront you, head on. "Even Belthazor?" Phoebe questioned with a smile. Cole smiled back "Excluding Belthazor. Remember he's half-human. If it's dressed. an evil being I believe it would be either a warlock or a shape- shifter. They're sneaky." "Cole, do you think it may be a human. Maybe someone's case didn't go well. Maybe they're holding a grudge." "I'll check into it. Come on, let's go get dressed. You promised you'd help me clean my office." Cole said. "I'm coming, I'm coming."  
  
When they arrived at Cole's office they found Grace sorting through papers. "Grace, I thought I asked you to stay home." Cole said as he helped grace up. "I'm sorry. I feel so guilty." "Grace, it's not your fault. Please go home and don't worry about it." "Thank you, Mr. Turner." Grace said. When Cole turned around he found Phoebe smiling at him. "What?" he asked. Phoebe hugged Cole and said, "That was so sweet." "No, you're sweet." Cole said as he nibbled on Phoebe's neck.  
  
On their way home they stopped off at the manor. "Hi Cole, Phoebe." Paige said when she opened the door "Hi Paige, how's everything?" Phoebe asked. "Fine. How's everything with you two?" "Not so good. Someone slashed Cole's tire and wrecked his office." Phoebe explained. "Do you think it's a demon?" Piper asked. "I think it maybe a warlock or a shape-shifter." Cole answered. "I think it may be a human who has a grudge against Cole." Phoebe said. "I'll check with the Elders." Leo said, then he orbed out. "I'll go to the Underworld to see what I can find out." Phoebe turned and looked at Cole. "What! You're going where?" "Phoebe, baby, I have to go. Don't worry, I'll stay out of sight. I promise.' Cole said as he hugged Phoebe. "I always worry when you go down there. I'm afraid some demon will kill you." "I'll be careful. I promise." Phoebe just nodded her head. Cole kissed her and shimmered out. Piper and Paige went to Phoebe and hugged her. "Phoebe, Cole loves you. He will be careful." Piper said. "I know." "Do you worry about him becoming evil, again." Paige asked. "No, I trust him. I just don't trust the demons. They see Belthazor as a traitor. If one of them captured Cole it would put them in the Source's good graces." Ten minutes later Cole shimmered back, looking very discouraged. "Your back!" Phoebe exclaimed, as she hugged Cole tightly. "I told you I'd be back soon." Cole said as he returned the hug. Just then Leo orbed in. "Well the Elders don't think it's a demon, a warlock or a shape-shifter. They believe Phoebe's right." Leo said. "I'll have to start looking through my files." Cole sighed. 


	6. chpt 6

Only You  
  
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are married and are living in the penthouse. Belthazor was never vanquished. The whole Source "possession" story line never happened. Cole is a lawyer and Phoebe has her advice column. A secret admirer is stalking Phoebe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Charmed. I'm just borrowing them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole and Phoebe  
  
Chpt. 6 Monday morning Phoebe was going through her mail when she came across another letter from her secret admirer. Phoebe Why haven't you met me, yet. I love you and want us to be together. Please meet me at P3 on Friday, 5/19, at 9pm. Come alone. Your secret admirer Phoebe walked into the bedroom and handed Cole the letter. "What's this?" he asked. "Another letter from him." Phoebe quietly said. Cole didn't have to ask who "him" was. After he read the letter he pulled Phoebe onto his lap. "Phoebe, I have to go to work, but I promise, when I come home, we'll talk about this. Okay?" "Okay." Phoebe said as they walked to the door. Cole pulled Phoebe into his arms and hugged her. "I love you, Cole." "I love you, too, baby." Cole kissed her and left.  
  
"I need to get out of the house." Phoebe said to herself. "Hello?" "Paige, are you and Piper busy?" "No, why?" "Let's go out for lunch." "Okay, we'll meet you at the Olive Garden at 1." "See you there." Phoebe said.  
  
Phoebe's secret admirer was very angry "Why hasn't she met me! It's all his fault! It's time to get rid of him, for good!"  
  
At 1pm Paige and Piper met Phoebe outside the Olive Garden. "Hi Paige, Piper." Phoebe said as they hugged. After they were seated Piper asked "How's everything?" "Not so good." Phoebe answered. "Something happen to Cole!" Paige exclaimed. "No, Cole's fine. It's just these letters are making me nervous." Phoebe said. "These letters are from your sec.him?" Piper asked. "Yes, I received three of them. In the last letter he says he wants us to be together." "Maybe he doesn't know you're married." Piper replied. "I feel like he knows me. No, I believe he knows I'm married." "Why don't you meet him." Paige suggested. "No! I promised Cole I wouldn't meet him!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Okay, I'm sorry." "No Paige, I'm sorry. It's just that I want to know who's sending me these letters but I can't go back on my promise to Cole." "Phoebe, things between you and Cole are great. Don't mess them up." Piper said. "Don't worry, I won't." "It's three o'clock, we better go home now." Paige said. 


	7. chpt 7

Only You  
  
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are married and live in the penthouse. Cole is a lawyer and Phoebe has her advice column. Belthazor was never vanquished. The whole Source possession story line never happened. A secret admirer is stalking Phoebe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just using them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole & Phoebe  
  
Chpt. 7  
  
When Phoebe arrived home she found a letter on the floor. Phoebe I really need to meet you. I love you and I know we are meant to be together. Please meet me on Friday, 5/19, at 9pm at P3. Your secret admirer.  
  
When Cole arrived home he found Phoebe sitting in the dark. "Phoebe, baby, what's wrong?" "When I got home I found another letter from him. Cole, he knows where we live!" Phoebe exclaimed. Cole carried Phoebe into their bedroom. "Okay, let's talk." Cole said. "I'm really scared. He knows where I live." "We could move." Cole suggested. Phoebe was stunned. "You'd move, for me?" Cole pulled Phoebe onto his lap and stroked her hair. "I'd do anything to make you safe." Phoebe kissed Cole. "Why don't you rest." Cole said, "I'll be in the living room if you need me." Cole kissed Phoebe on the forehead and left the room.  
  
Cole called Piper and told her what happened. "Why don't you take her away for a weekend. It will be good for the both of you." "Thanks. I'll do it."  
  
At three o'clock in the morning, Phoebe tossing and turning waked Cole up. "No! Don't hurt him!" Phoebe cried out. "Phoebe, baby, wake up! You're having a nightmare!" "It was horrible. He was going to kill you!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Who was going to kill me?" "I didn't see his face but I know it was my sec. him. Please be careful" "I will. I promise." "Thank you." Phoebe said as she drifted off to sleep. Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe and soon feel asleep. 


	8. chpt 8

Only You  
  
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are married and live in the penthouse. Cole is a lawyer and Phoebe has her advice column. Belthazor was never vanquished. The whole Source possession story line never happened. A secret admirer is stalking Phoebe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just using them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole & Phoebe  
  
Chpt. 8  
  
"Phoebe, where are you?" Cole called. "I'm in the bedroom." "Come here, please. I have a surprise for you." "Where's my surprise!" Phoebe said as she ran into the living room. Cole smiled. Phoebe was like a little girl when it came to presents. "Where's my kiss?" Cole said. "Phoebe kissed Cole then she held out her hands. "Close your eyes." After Phoebe closed her eyes Cole placed the tickets in her hands. "Okay, open your eyes." "Tickets to New York?" "For the weekend." Cole said. "Thank you. You're so sweet. I love you so much." "Your welcome." Cole said with a smile.  
  
The next morning, over breakfast, Cole and Phoebe talked about their trip. "We're all packed. What time will you be home?" "At 4. Be ready to leave by 5."  
  
At 6 Cole still wasn't home. Phoebe was very nervous. "Hello?" Leo said. "Leo is Cole there?" Phoebe asked. "No, I haven't seen Cole all day. Was he supposed to stop by?" "No, he should have been home at 4. It's now 6. I'm nervous" "Maybe he's running late." "He always calls me when he's running late." "Okay, I'll orb Piper over to sit with you."  
  
"Thanks." Phoebe said.  
  
Three minutes later Leo orbed Piper over and then orbed back home. "Piper where is he!" He promised he'd be home by 4! He would call me if he was running late!" Phoebe exclaimed. Piper hugged Phoebe and said "Did you call his office?" "Yes. There was no answer." Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" Piper said. "No, this is her sister. What's the problem? Oh my god! Is he okay?" "What's wrong? Is Cole okay?" Phoebe asked. After Piper hung up the phone she told Phoebe what happened. "Phoebe, Cole was in an accident. We need to get to the hospital." 


	9. chpt 9

Only You  
  
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are married and live in the penthouse. Cole is a lawyer and Phoebe has her advice column. Belthazor was never vanquished. The whole Source possession story line never happened. A secret admirer is stalking Phoebe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just using them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole & Phoebe  
  
Chpt. 9  
  
When Phoebe and Piper arrived at the hospital they found Darryl waiting for them. "Darryl, Why are you here?" Phoebe asked. Darryl took Phoebe by the elbow and steered her to the waiting room. "Darryl, What's wrong? Where's Cole?" "Phoebe, Cole was in an accident. He was on his way home when he ran into a pole." "Why would he do that?" Piper asked. "Actually, he hit the pole on purpose." "What!" Phoebe exclaimed. "The witness said Cole tried to stop but couldn't. So instead of hitting another car he hit the pole." "I need to see him." "Wait a minute, Phoebe." "There's more? Piper asked. "There was a gas leaking from Cole's car. Someone cut his breakline." Darryl explained. Phoebe couldn't believe it. It was just like her dream.  
  
"Oh no! That wasn't a dream! It was a premonition!" "What was a premonition?" Piper asked. "I had a vision that he tried to kill Cole." "He who?" Darryl asked. "My secret admirer! I didn't see his face but I knew it was him! I need to see Cole!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Are you Mrs. Turner?" the doctor asked Phoebe. "Yes, how's Cole? Can I see him?" Phoebe couldn't hold the tears in anymore. She had to see cole, make sure he was okay, before she totally lost it. "He's unconscious He hit his head on the dashboard. Good thing he was wearing his seatbelt. If not he would have went through the window." The doctor said as he led Phoebe and Piper to Cole's room.  
  
After the doctor left Phoebe took Cole's hand and cried. "I'll go call Leo and Paige to tell them what happened, and to give you time alone, with Cole." Piper said. "Thanks." Phoebe said. Once Piper left Phoebe lay down next to Cole. "It's going to be okay. I won't leave your side. I'll be right here when you wake up." Phoebe said as she held his hand. 


	10. chpt 10

Only You  
  
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are married and live in the penthouse. Cole is a lawyer and Phoebe has her advice column. Belthazor was never vanquished. The whole Source possession story line never happened. A secret admirer is stalking Phoebe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just using them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole & Phoebe  
  
Chpt. 10  
  
"Cole, please wake up." Phoebe pleaded. "Phoebe, hi." "George what are you doing here?" "I heard about your husband's accident. I figured I'd come by and keep you company." "That's okay, George. My sisters' will be here soon. They'll keep me company." "I want to stay and keep you company!" George exclaimed Phoebe became very nervous. No one at work knew about Cole's accident. "You should sit down. Relax." "George, please leave. I want to be alone with my husband." "That's no way to talk to your love!"  
  
"What are you talking about. You're not my love. Cole is."  
  
He is not!" I tried to get you to notice me! All those letters! You never met me once!" George exclaimed. "You're my secret admirer!" "That's right Phoebe. Please listen to me. We belong together. I know you love me, not him." "No! I love Co." "Don't say that! I'm your love! You belong to me!" "Get out of here!" Phoebe shouted. "Phoebe, we could be very happy together. Please come away with me." George pleaded. Phoebe was really scared now.  
  
George walked over to the bed and looked at Cole. "I can't believe he's still alive. He should have died in the accident. When I cut his breakline I figured he'd get into an accident and die. Well, I'll just have to kill him now." George said as he pulled out a knife. "No!" Phoebe shouted as she kicked him in the stomach. George dropped the knife as he fell to his knees. George made a grab for the knife but Phoebe kicked it under the bed. "Don't even think about it! You'll never hurt Cole again!" Just then Piper, Paige, Leo and Darryl ran in. "Phoebe, are you okay!" Paige exclaimed. "Darryl, George is my secret admirer. He's also responsible for Cole's accident. He cut the breakline. He was very angry that Cole was still alive. He was going to kill Cole. I kicked the knife under the bed." "Are you sure you're alright?" Piper asked. "He said that I belong to him. He was going to kill Cole so I'd go away with him." "Come on. You're under arrest for attempted murder." Darryl said as he handcuffed George. "Phoebe, I love you. We belong together. Come away with me." George said as Darryl led him out of the room.  
  
"thank god that's over with. Now my life can get back to normal. Well, as normal as it can be." Phoebe said. 


	11. chpt 11

Only You  
  
Summary: Cole and Phoebe are married and live in the penthouse. Cole is a lawyer and Phoebe has her advice column. Belthazor was never vanquished. The whole Source possession story line never happened. A secret admirer is stalking Phoebe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Charmed characters. I'm just using them for my story.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Pairing: Cole & Phoebe  
  
Chpt. 11  
  
After everyone left Phoebe sat in the chair and held Cole's hand. "Cole, honey, please wake up." She said. Then she laid her head on the bed and fell asleep. An hour after Phoebe feel asleep, Cole woke up. When he noticed Phoebe sleeping he smiled and stroked her hair. "Phoebe, baby, are you okay?" he asked. Phoebe woke up when she heard her name. "Cole!" You're alright!" she exclaimed. "Shhh, not to loud, I have a huge headache." "I have just the thing for a headache." Phoebe said as she climbed on the bed and wrapped her arms around Cole. "I feel better already." Cole said holding Phoebe close.  
  
A couple of days later Phoebe went to the hospital to pick Cole up. "Are you ready to go? Leo's outside, waiting." "I'm ready. I just can't believe that George was the secret admirer. He seemed so quiet." "I don't want to talk about him anymore. It's over and you're safe." Phoebe said hugging Cole. "I'm ready to leave." Cole said. "First I have a surprise for you." Phoebe said as she pulled two tickets out of her pocketbook. "Tickets, for New York, for this weekend?" Cole questioned. "Well, you still need to recuperate, so why not recuperate in New York." Phoebe said. "I love you baby." "I love you too, Cole. Come on, let's sign you out of here and go home."  
  
The End!! 


End file.
